New day- Percabeth fanfic
by Mwbp
Summary: New school, new start... well that's what Annabeth thought way to make a good first impression falling head first into the swimming pool and being rescued by a very hot, very shirtless stranger... yes you guessed right it's Pecry
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own theses charater (wish I did) **

Annabeth pov

I felt so nervous; It was a new school, new start. I wouldn't be the brian box, and be excluded, at least I hope not? These were the thoughts that were running through my head on that Monday morning that was my first day of school. I have to admit after being introduced to Thalia I felt better though.

Thalia had bright electric blue eyes and black choppy hair that fell lightly on her shoulders. Wearing all black; with solid eyeliner that made her eyes pop out made a me feel a little intimidated. But once she smiled I relaxed.

"So you're the new girl?... Annabeth isn't it?"

I nodded in response.

"Cool." she smiled. As she said this a hansom guy came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He kissed her temple

"Hey babe, who's this?"The guy that was hugging Thalia looked at me with a grin. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, with a cheeky air about him, wearing black geans and a plain t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

We started a friendly conversation. I found out that the guys name was Luke. They told me that after lunch they would show me round the school. As I was new I had come in half way through the day, so i didn't know many people.

After a couple minuets a boy wearing all black walked towards us. He had dark eyes slightly covered by dark hair. As he approached I noticed he was very tan and skinny; he was absent-minded was twisting a skull ring around his long finger.

nodding in acknowledgement to Thalia and Luke, he turned to me gaving me a curious look.

"Oh Nico this is Annabeth Chase, Annabeth this is Nico D'Angalo."

I smiled at Nico and he nodded politely. A few seconds later an average looking guy with curly hair came up to us. He had teenage acne and baseball cap. With a boyish grin, he looked at me

"Sooo... Your the Annabeth"

I smiled at him "The Annabeth?"

Luke joined in," Yer you moved here because your to cleaver for your own good" Luke did a mock salute ginning at me.

"well that's why I'm here" I laughed playing along, bowing to Luke in turn. Everyone laughed. I didn't know what it was but I felt comfortable around these guys. Not excluded or laughed at, just accepted and laughed with.

The other boy turned to the rest of the group,

"There's no point waiting for Perce he's training"

Everyone grinned like this was an inside joke, I looked around trying to understand it. But before I could catch any ones eye, Luke spoke up

"Common guys let have lunch."

Luke grinned and lead the way his arm casually around Thalia's waist.

We entered the messhall and got our meals, sitting down and having a relaxed conversation, I started to get to know them a bit better and they started to with me too. Thalia was not at all like her looks portrayed, she was really kind and friendly. I had the suspicion though that if she didn't like you or you pissed her off then you were in a dangerous situation.

Luke seemed really down-to-earth and pure, He had a real cheeky air about him that made him good company.

I didn't get much on Nico as he hardly said anything just picked at his food with his long fingers.

I did like Gorver he was very sweet, and whenever he got nervous he started to chew anything that was around, him mostly his clothes.

We were half way through finishing our meals when Luke's phone rang, he quickly answered it before a teacher could spot him.

"Hey Perce... Yer ... Look Perce I don't care, you can't ditch school for practise again... I don't care is the school supports you... Awwww common man... Fine but you better be here tomorrow... Yer we'll come and see you after." Luke hung up the phone annoyance playing on his face.

"Is he seriously ditching on us again?" Thalia raised a comical eyebrow.

Nico saw the expression on my face and answered my unspocken question,

"It's swimming you should see him it's all he does."

"hey you could come with us after school if you wanted Annabeth?" Thalia smiled at her.

"yer sure why not" Annaeth grinned around at her newly found friends feeling happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own any of these characters :'( **_

_**Hey! Sorry this chap seems a bit OOC so sorry!**_

_**Hope you enjoy, please don't be silent Read&review! **_

I sat at the edge of a pool, propped up on the metal railing that ran along one of the sides. Smiling I watched the water push at the sides of the pool. I heard a shriek next to me and laughed when I saw Luke chasing Thalia trying to get his sock back. Thalia ran ahead laughing at his expression.

We were meant to be watching Percy but none of us could see him. The pool was massive. I stood up, heading toward the vending machine, but before I could take two steps Thalia crashed into me resulting in me being flung into the pool.

I hit the water with a crack. All the air was knocked out of me. Struggling and panicked my mind went blank. I felt strong arms wrap around me before everything went black.

I woke to the sound of a deep masculine voice.

"Anabeth?"

There was a pause as i opened my eyes,

"Wow cool eyes."

I blinked staring at a gorgeous face that was peering down at me; His worried sea green eyes met mine. His black hair was slightly damp and ruffled, like he had just been for a walk on the beach. I sat up slowly taking in my surroundings, I was in a small room with this gorgeous guy, Thalia and Luke who were behind him, concern plastered across their faces. I looked back at the guy in front of me and realised he was shirtless. Blushing as I took in his toned body. Realising I was staring I looked away my checks growning even more in colour.

"Hey are you ok... I'm so sorry!"

I frowned as my perfect view was blocked by Thialia.

"Sorry Anabeth"

I grinned at her,

"s'ok" I replied laughing, "But let's avoid me swimming again, k?"

Thalia ginned back. I tried standing up but as I did my legs went wobbly and I got light headed. Swaying on the spot I felt the same strong arms surround me, carefully guiding me back into a sitting position.

"Hey take it slow wise girl," I smiled at the green eyed guy. "I'm Percy by the way"

"Anabeth." I answered, then remembering my manners, "Thank you for saving me..."

"Anytime" Percy ginned cheekily at me, before turning back to his friends. "I'm going to walk Anabeth back seeing as she might have concussion, will see you tomorrow."

Luke winked at Percy,

"If you're sure mate?" Luke asked, Percy nodded. "Ok common Thals" Luke turned to Thalia putting his arms around her waist. They walked out. At the door Thalia turned.

"Sorry again Anabeth. See you tomorrow it will be good to have another girl in the group!"

With that they left, and I was left with Percy.

"So were about do you live then wise girl?"

Percy helped me up. (I was still very aware of how shirtless he was) while leaning on him we made our way out of the sports centre. I still felt quite dizzy but i wasn't one to complain. When we got out side i stopped leaning on him and walked normally.

Percy broke the silence first,

"So Anabeth how come you moved?" Percy asked shoving a hand through his hair.

I bit my lip, and the lie came naturally;

"Um, you know... just life i guess" i replied nonchalantly not meeting his eyes. Out of the corner of

my eye i saw him nod slightly, as if to say 'don't worry i won't push it.' I smiled at him. Earning a

heart melting smile in return.

**Pull yourself together Anabeth**! My thoughts were interrupted by Percy stopping, and i realised we

had reached my apartment block.

Before I went in I turned to Percy;

"Sorry i had to make you walk all this way." I said.

"It's alright my apartment is just over there after all" i said grinning as he pointed to a block that was

just opposite mine. He turned around and started to walk towards his apartment; but not before

shouting,

"I'll see you at school wise girl!"

"Sure thing, thanx agian!" I yelled back, I heard him laugh in reply.

I got out my keys unable to wipe of the smile that was spread across my face.

_**Sorry for grammar&sp will sort out and rewrite in the morning! **_


End file.
